narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arashi Sarutobi
Arashi Sarutobi (猿飛嵐, Sarutobi Arashi) was a jōnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi Clan, husband of Sayu Hitomi and the father of Sawaii Hitomi. Background Arashi was born to Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi. During his early life, Arashi spent most of time playing with his elder brother, Asuma Sarutobi who was very protective of his younger brother. When he enrolled at the Academy, Arashi quickly became very good friends with Minato Namikaze and Fugaku Uchiha and the trio always spent time together either training or studying. After Minato entered a relationship with Kushina Uzumaki, Arashi constantly teased Minato about it. Fugaku soon began dating Mikoto Uchiha, while Arashi remained single. At the graduation day, Arashi got together with Minato and Kushina, and Fugaku and Mikoto. Kushina and Mikoto introduced their longtime friend, Sayu Hitomi in hopes of having her fall for Arashi. The plan slowly worked as Arashi began developing feelings for her, and Sayu soon began to share the same feelings and the two began dating. The three couples always spent time together and went out on dates together. Eventually, Arashi became a chūnin and later a jōnin. Arashi and Sayu eventually had a daughter, which they named Sawaii Hitomi. On the night of October 10, Arashi and his family were having dinner, when they noticed screams and explosions, and when Arashi checked the window, they witnessed the Nine-Tails wrecking the village, and Arashi wondered if something happened to Kushina and Minato. Arashi told his wife to remain at home and look after Sawaii, while he headed out to battle against the Nine-Tails. Arashi headed to his father's place and warned him about the incident, but Hiruzen was already aware of it and told him and a ANBU member to protect as many civillians as they could. Arashi used his Fire-based techniques against the Nine-Tails, but they proved to be meaningless as it caused little damage. Arashi was shocked to see Sayu approaching him and questioned her motives. Sayu told him she would never allow him to battle a threat like the Nine-Tails on his own and reminded him they were a family and needed to do everything together. When asking what would happen to Sawaii if they both ended up dying, Sayu assured her faith in her daughter, telling him she was strong and she would understand their reasons one day. Accepting Sayu's choice, they joined forces against the Nine-Tails, but it still proved to not be enough. When they were separated, Arashi joined with the trio to protect the villagers from the falling debris. Soon after, Arashi witnessed his wife being crushed to death by the Nine-Tails' fist, much to his horror. An enraged Arashi used the remaining chakra he had left to launch a huge fire wave towards the Nine-Tails, which helped force the beast out of Konoha and into the forest. Without almost any chakra left, Arashi used the last of his strength to burn the Nine-Tails with a meteor-sized sphere of fire, but the attack caused Arashi to die from chakra loss right in front of his father, who was deeply saddened and temporarily stunned by his death. Following the attack, Arashi, along with his wife and everyone else who died during the attack, were hailed as heroes and had their names engraved in the Memorial Stone. Personality Arashi was described by his father and comrades as a funny and easygoing man who liked to pull pranks on others and tell jokes even in critical times. Despite this, his joking nature was extremely appreciated throughout Konoha, with the villagers and his peers deeming Arashi as an "amazing guy to be around with", who was able to release the tension of dangerous missions and make everyone smile with just his presence. Despite his joking and easygoing personality, Arashi could get extremely serious when in dangerous situations, such as the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, where Arashi himself stated that it was no time to tell jokes as his family's lives were on the line, and vowed to protect his family and all the villagers of Konoha. He also deeply loved his family, and was somewhat overprotective of them, such as when Sawaii was born, Arashi immediately became afraid if she would become a gold digger or not care about her shinobi skills and focus only on boys and dating (Sawaii would ironically became the very opposite of what Arashi feared). One of Arashi's prominent traits was his beliefs that teamwork was the most important in a mission, and loudly stated he would sacrifice his own life to protect his family and his comrades. Arashi himself stated that teamwork was his nindō and would always priotize teamwork over missions if his friend's lives were risked. Many shinobi in the future would go on to inherit Arashi's nindō, such as Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki. Appearance Arashi had short spiky brown hair and light brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. As a child, Arashi wore a dark-coloured red and blue jacket with a white stripe around the hoodie. He also wore dark blue wristbands on both of his pulses. As an adult, Arashi wore the standard Konoha flak jacket with a dark blue short-sleeved shirt underneath and a red wristband wrapped around his left arm. Abilities Arashi was a highly talented jōnin-level shinobi, being considered one of the strongest members of his clan during his lifetime and was well-respected within the village. During his days as a genin, Arashi completed over dozens of B-Rank and A-Rank missions, and after becoming a chūnin, he even completed a few S-Rank missions. During the , Arashi's skills were recognized by many Iwagakure shinobi, who became afraid once they set their sights on him. Arashi's abilities were one of the major reasons why Konoha gained the upper hand in the final stretches of the war. Hiruzen himself that Arashi had the capability to become a great Hokage if he wanted it, but Arashi never truly wanted the Hokage title, instead wanting to focus on his family. Ninjutsu At some point in his life, Arashi was taught the Welcoming Approach: Thousand-Armed Murder technique by his older brother Asuma, who claimed that Arashi was extremely talented to have it perfected in a short amount of time. Despite claiming he wasn't as good as Asuma, Asuma himself stated he was simply being modest and his mastery over the technique was way higher than Asuma's. Nature Transformation Arashi had the ability to use both Wind and Fire Release nature transformations. Arashi's proficiency with Fire Release techniques was demonstrated mainly through his use of the Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning technique to breathe out a cloud of superheated ash capable of causing third-degree burns. He was also capable of using the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and its "evolved" version, the Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball technique. Despite not using as much, Arashi was able to use the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation technique, demonstrated during his battle with the Nine-Tails. He was also skilled in Wind Release, being able to create a stream of high-velocity wind containing dust particles, capable of decimating anything caught in it in only a matter of moments. Arashi was also capable of creating powerful gusts to send his enemies away. Intelligence Despite of what his personality might show, Arashi is very intelligent in battle strategies. Might his first plan fail, Arashi is capable of forming a backup plan rather quickly, and analyze his opponent's abilities to create a counter-strategy for them. He also has excellent recall, able to quickly put together multiple pieces of information he's previously come across in order to form a hypothesis. In combat, he could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind a technique after seeing it only once, and from there plan around its strengths and weaknesses to his or his allies' advantage. Quotes *(To Minato after Kushina confessed to him) "You got one of Konoha's beauty nailed. Good job Minato!" *(To Sayu) "Don't worry, we can do it!" * (Arashi's final words) "Baby girl... Be strong and protect your loved ones...!"